


The Unknown

by elfen_robbi



Series: The Trilogy of the Champions of Hell [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Allison Bashing, Alpha - Freeform, Astral Projection, Belial - Freeform, Blood, Blood Magic, Cross Over, Dark, Death, F/M, Fluff, Leviathan - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Pain, Peter - Freeform, Satanism, Scott Bashing, Sex, Shades, Slow Build, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, Wicca, it's so fluffy!, season one, secrecy, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfen_robbi/pseuds/elfen_robbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the beginning of a new term for the students at Beacon Hills High. But will an appearance of a certain Alpha and a new rumor of sacrificial rituals harm the mental, physical, and emotional scape of the selected few students. Or will they get accustomed to such secrecy the families of the Hales, Argents, and many other old families hold against them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights towards Teen wolf only my OC's.
> 
> Well here is the first start up of the story. Enjoy!

Slowly, the wind echoed though the branches of Beacon Hills forest, as the scent of blood murmured through the currents. A Lamb was tied against a tree, turned upside down, limbs elongated from left to right. The guts of the Lamb were skewered about the ground, onto what looked like a bloodied pentagram. A slight chuckle vanished as the man who did this vanished from the scene.

“Scott, I’m telling you! The body has to be here!” Arms, from a hyperactive ADHD teenager, flailed about pointing to a general direction of the woods. He was wearing a grey-red plaid shirt over one of his many favorite superhero T-shirts. “This was where my Dad’s call was directed towards.” Stiles huffed, attempting to not trip on his own two feet as he guided his best friend aimlessly in the woods.

“What was that?” Scott hurried along besides Stiles, cranking his neck to and fro; attempting to decipher what was in the woods behind him. It was pretty late out, but the moon was nearly full and was illuminating the dingy setting of the forest to life. There was rather... a disturbed force that filled the air, but Stiles wouldn't allow such an excuse come from Scott. With a snort, Stiles rolled his eyes (even though no one could see him do this) and retorted back with his usual sarcasm:

“Shesh, chill Scott," Stiles held his flashlight below his face, deepening the crevices and molding his face with shadows, "don’t be afraid of a little doe.” Stiles, with a wicked grin from one ear to the other, pointed in the direction the noise was coming from, seeing a small doe’s gaze penetrate Scott’s image.

“Dude, that is one creepy ass deer.” But before he could get another glance at it, dim lights started to dance across the light mist that was forming in the dusk of night. “Stiles,” Scott whispered towards Stiles, “Huh?” Stiles twisted in a three sixty angle only to see the lights getting closer and closer to them. “Run and hide!” Scott suddenly sprinted in the opposite direction of the lights.  
Stiles, well, being Stiles, panicked and twisted his head to see what direction Scott took off, but he couldn't see as well, since the flash light was dimming on him. With a final conclusion, Stiles ran in some random direction, away from the lights that was cascading towards him.

Scott ran, with haste, to what he thought was, Stiles jeep, but he lurched forward and fell on a tree trunk, gouging his forearm. He started to panic once he saw a horde of deer starting to trample towards him. With all Scott could, he cringed in pain and attempted to cover his head and went into a fetal-like position. With a sigh of relief, the remaining of the horde vanished from his sight. So, he began to walk backwards, and eventually turned around to only be met with a grizzly looking beast, with crimson eyes, burrowing deep holes into him. Scott’s breathe hitched as he tried to scream in fear, but the ferocious look the animal in front of him gave, prevented him from doing anything but run. Scott ran for his life, but to his own dismay, the beast jumped him, biting the side of Scott’s body. Scott let out a shrill, which echoed through the woods.

Stiles stopped and leaned against a tree, huffing and puffing. ‘Tch, it would seem like all those fucking suicide runs Coach Finstock made us do was all for nothing.’ Stiles mentally sneered at his mono-testicled coach’s ‘training’. The plaid shirt that Stiles was wearing was torn slightly across the back where he slipped on a moss covered rock, sliding backwards on a tree root. “And this was my favorite shirt!” Stiles whined in a whispered voice as his green lantern shirt was turn and slightly bloodied. With swiftness, he twisted his head towards the scream that vibrated throughout the woods. “Scott.” He began to run towards Scott’s troubled scream. ‘Why the hell am I running towards the bad sounds?  
Stiles face contorted as he stopped and fisted his hair before running towards the agonizing scream his best friend was making.

“Ouf!” Stiles bumped into something or someone and cradled his soon-to-be-bruised forehead. “Who the hell-“ He was soon interrupted when the figure in front of him whispered some foreign language. _‘Integumentum nobis.’_ With those words, the figure was gone in the forest. “Who the hell was-“ The thought of Scott in pain interrupted his train of thought and he stumbled on himself to get up and start running once again.

Stiles scurried to a halt before backing up and viewing the gore-filled scene before him. A child, so Stiles thought, was tied to a tree, in an inverted cross-like figure. “What the hell- aw man.” Stiles face twisted in disgust before he began to hunch over and empty out his stomach of any, if any, on the forest floor.

“Stiles! We need to get out of here!” Scott limped over to his best friend, ignoring the murder scene behind them. 

“Same thoughts, man!” Stiles face was still misconfigured by what he saw, but he wasted no time helping Scott out of the forest. “There’s my jeep! Oh my beautiful! How I missed thee!” Stiles sprang to life with joy, kissing the trunk of his blue jeep, forgetting all about the wounded Scott behind him.

“Uh, bro, we need to get to my house, like now man!” Scott paled as his breathing started to shallow out. Without hesitation, he decked out in the passenger’s side of Stiles jeep, letting the blood flow over the car seat.

Stiles face twisted into a strong grimace as the urge to empty his stomach came about once again. “Dear God! It smells like death!” He began to dry heave before turning on his jeep, listening to his jeep purr to life. Stiles instantly rolled down his windows and took in deep breaths and began to drive to Scott’s house. When the two boys arrived at the house Stiles attempted to awaken his bloodied best friend. He tried screaming his name out, but that didn’t work, he tried to shake him awake, but Scott didn't wake up from that either. Stiles didn’t want to do this but he inhaled deeply and bit his lower lip into his mouth before taking a swing at Scott’s face. Stiles quickly cringed and shook his hand in pain. Luckily, that was the act that made Scott come back to life.

“What! What happened?!” Scott was now fully aware of his surroundings, but he cowered in pain as the bite on his side was vibrating and throbbing with each heartbeat. “Come on, Mom should have a first aid kit in the bathroom.” Scott unlatched the door to Stiles’ jeep and hobbled into his house, with Stiles pursing behind him. Luckily, the bathroom was on the first floor which made it easier on Scott’s well-being. 

Stiles felt useless just being there, not even knowing basic first aid to help his best friend. So he just sat there fidgeting around on the sofa, attempting to distract himself from being a nuisance. But Scott came up behind him with tired eyes, “Stiles, bro, I’ll be fine. You need to get home so it isn’t suspicious that you left the house and sneaked around the forest for clues.” Scott gave Stiles a small reassured smile, before going up the stairs to his room.

With a depressed sigh, Stiles fingered his buzz cut hair, and went to his jeep and returned to his house. The events of the night weighed heavy on him, his restless mind was bouncing back and forth between what happened. The police reported that a girl was found dead, not a child being tortured, or what looked like, sacrificed! But what had attacked Scott in the forest? To his knowledge, only deer and other non-violent creatures lived in the forest. The occasional bear attack, but they wouldn’t be out and about in this hour. But what struck him at awe was the guy in the forest. He knew he had seen someone! He knew he had felt and ran into the male! But he just… just disappeared, into thin air. The images of the child flashed through his never resting mindframe and Stiles rushed to the restroom and lurched over the toilet, dry heaving over and over again. What he saw, was just horrendous. The image of the child, tied up upside down, was tortured to death! There was candles around the tree the child was killed on. There was also ash burnings around the tree. But wouldn't there have been a fire to give away such location and what was happening? Stiles couldn't grasp what could have happened there, he didn't want to remember what ever happened. He rubbed his aching eyes, thinking of possible solutions that would make some sort of sense. But, nothing came to his mind. He eventually let it go and noticed the time, it was 5:30 a.m. Today was the first day back to school, and so far, it wouldn’t be a good one.


	2. Glimpses of Past Memories

Chapter 2.  
It was time to get up and get ready to go to school, but due to the events that happened in the forest, that morning, still haunted Stiles memories. Stiles still was ready for the first day of school. Out of boredom, he made breakfast for himself and for his father. It was something simple, an egg omelet with fresh onions, garlic, and potatoes. He nibbled around the edges of his own, but he didn’t have the energy to consume anything. Brief flashes of the child kept popping up in his mind. There was so much blood! The child’s organs were scattered everywhere! The entrails of the child were skewered across the forest grounds, leaking fluids that left an acrid taste in Stiles mouth. Bile started to coil around in his stomach. More flashes of how words were etched into the child’s skin, of some foreign language. Stiles hurried to the restroom and emptied what he had left, which was nothing, from his stomach. ‘These nightmares, this horror, how could someone do this to a poor little boy! All from some sick psychopath thinking magic was real. Who else would do a sacrificial ritual without being crazy?’ Stiles pondered to what human being could to such things. Stiles wiped his eyes from the fallen tears that he shed and put the breakfast he made onto the table.

Stiles’ father soon came in. Papa Stilinski’s mouth was tightly pursed in a tight frown; his bags were dyed deeply under his eyes as he sat his coat against the table. His actions were slow, more sluggish than usual. Stiles observed his dad more, but figured that what his dad saw was gruesome. ‘Did he find the child? What about the body of the woman? Wonder how he is?’ Stiles thought these questions one after another, but held deep concern for his father. Stiles really wished that his father would find a less taxing job to do, instead of risking his life to save others. Or worse, leave Stiles alone.

“I made you breakfast, Dad.” Stiles said with a weary tone, motioning his hand towards the platter with the egg omelet on it. Due to Stiles’ ability not to eat, he just put his in the fridge. He saw that his father did the same thing.

“Thank you for the food, Stiles. But I am not feeling it this morning. I saw some gruesome things out there.” Papa Stilinski said in a whispered tone, while he sat down and rubbed his tired eyes and shuddered at the thought of what he saw.

To keep up with his usually appearance of a nosey son, he had to ask what his father had found during the morning, despite that he already knew what was found. “So, what did you find?” Stiles raised a single eyebrow, questioning his father. Knowing how tired his father was, he would easily spill the information.  
“Well, son, it was nothing nice to see.” Papa Stilinski grimaced at the thoughts he saw. “There was a woman, who was…” Stiles father squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced, his voice becoming more hushed, “The body was severed in half, all we found was the waist and below… but that was not all we found…” He started to cry slightly as the image of the child was shown in true terror, the organs spewed everywhere, and blood was smeared all over the forest floor, all over the foliage of the trees and brushes. “There was a child, a sweet innocent child. No older than the age of 6, dead. He was found tied up, burned, tortured, and mutilated.” Papa Stilinski’s voice quivered at the thought of such child being treated as such. Without second thought, Stiles wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
There was too much death involved in his father’s job, especially when his mother died recently. What was it now? Two years since the death of his mother? Stiles didn’t want to ponder on the thought of such depressing thoughts, so he gathered his school supplies and headed towards Beacon High. He saw Scott waiting by Stiles’ usual parking spot, smiling solemnly.

“Hey, bro!” Scott exclaimed excitingly. Stiles noticed that the arm that was gouged was gone and Scott wasn’t in any pain. He had to know what happened. Scott saw the questioning eyes Stiles was giving him, which made him smirk even more. “Isn’t it great? The wounds are gone! Like they never existed! But, I have no idea how that happened.’” With this thought, Scott frowned and wondered what went wrong. Scott then remembered what he was supposed to tell Stiles. “Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that I found the body, well half a body, of the woman in the forest!” Scott kind of said way to loud. But to Stiles fortunate outcome, they were the ignored.  
“Keep it down Scott!” Stiles tried to warn his best friend, while a black Porsche drove up into the parking lot. Stiles rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Jackson. Stiles, was too tired to put up with his shit, but to his dismay, Jackson made it his goal to make their school life a living hell.  
“Move it, losers!” Jackson didn’t even cast an eye towards Stiles and pushed him out of the way. But Scott made a grimace when Jackson passed him.  
“Damn, dude, way to use to much axe body spray.” Scott held his nose and cringed a little when Jackson whipped around in slight fury on what Scott had said. But fortunate for the two boys, Jackson just turned around and huffed away.

“Wonder what crawled up his ass?” Stiles snorted at the behavior Jackson portrayed, pushing and ignoring Stiles completely. “I mean, he just outright ignored me, Stiles Stilinski!” Stiles waved his arms like a frantic lunatic and pouted before Scott just smirked and scoffed at the foolishness his best friend was showing.  
“Come on man, you need to be less dorky! I can’t have you bringing down my image once I make it to first line this year!” Scott smirked like a mad man as Stiles face was priceless.  
Stiles faked hurt, “Scott, amigo! Why would you say such things! It’s you who is bringing down my amazingness down with your nerdy-ness!” Stiles exclaimed loudly. But the first bell rang in the morning air as the duo walked down the hall. Stiles, was bobbing his head to music that was playing inside of his head, but he wouldn’t admit to anyone that he greatly enjoyed Katy Perry.

“That reminds me!” Stiles said a little too loud, grabbing Scott’s arm in his sudden realization of some random thought that conjured within his never-resting head of his. “Don’t forget to tell me more about that dead body you found earlier, as well as what happened to all your wounds you had!” Stiles face grew serious for that brief moment, whispering the whole thing so no one would over hear them.

“Alright, fine. Let’s get to class be for we are late.” Scott rolled his eyes at his ADHD friend in front of him, grabbing Stiles and dragging him into their first period, English.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
After English class, and the whole Allison thing, Scott was a beaming rainbow of happiness. Stiles scoffed at his friend, trying to explain to him that the two of them just met in one class. Stiles felt a pang of jealousy hit him, seeing how Scott actually might have a chance with someone. Unlike him, no one would want him, an awkward, scrawny, hyper-active, annoying, and hormonal, teen-aged kid. Lydia Martin, his “crush” since forever walked by. Of course, he had to keep up with appearances; he tried to call out to Lydia and see if she would talk to him, but to no avail, she ignored him, like usual. Scott tried to reassure Stiles, but he really didn’t care about it. In fact, he really didn’t need it. I mean sure everyone liked Danny, but he was also one of the best goalies they had on their school’s lacross team. The fact that he is best friends with Jackson might be another thing. Nobody cared about him, so if people actually knew the truth about him, all the hate, well more hate, would fall onto him. Scott was still babbling away about Allison, but fortunately, as well as unfortunately, they appeared at their next class, chemistry.

Stiles moaned with annoyance as he saw the new girl, Allison, as well as Lydia, were in the class as well. He mentally sighed and fumbled with the bottom seam of his shirt as he started to over think again. ‘Well, there goes my friendship with the only friend I have!’ Stiles pouted a little as he sat down in an empty seat. Everyone poured into the class and the bell rang to start the class. But before that happened, the door opened and a new kid came in. ‘Damn, what is with these new kids!’ Stiles questioned his self as he observed the new kid.

The kid had black, cropped hair that was fashioned with some hair product like Adam Levine’s hair. His body was so, fragile looking, more fragile than Stiles. The boy had vibrant dark blue eyes that were covered with glasses, he also had a nice set of facial hair, a goatee and nice side burns that were neatly trimmed, but deep bags were still clearly visible under his eyes. In all, the kid was paler than himself, but he pulled it off pretty well. ‘Is there a hint of blue in his hair?’ Stiles noticed that the boy’s hair wasn’t just black; it was like a deep midnight blue colour. 

Mr. Harris announced that the new guy’s name was Rowan Evans, who moved to Beacon Hills from Texas. “Why don’t you take a seat next to Mr. Lahey over there?” Mr. Harris pointed next to a curly blonde haired boy behind Stiles. His name was Isaac Lahey, Stiles didn’t know much about him, but he always seemed frightened all the time, and way to jumpy.

“Hmm, what do we have here? Do you guys drive horses all over the place? Or do you guys wear a dreaded fashion of only cowboy boots and hats.” Jackson attempted to smart off to Rowan. To Stiles surprise, Rowan just rolled his eyes and murmured something under his breath, and sat down next to Isaac. Jackson sneered at the response, and was about to comment on something else towards the new guy before he started to cough. Stiles ignored Jackson, but Jackson kept on coughing. Everyone turned their heads towards Jackson and were wondering why he was coughing so badly.

Jackson clutched the side of his desk with one hand and hunched over, his other arm beneath his diaphragm, coughing harshly, without any time in between the coughs. Jackson looked like he was in pain; his face was getting really red, and what looked like tears were starting to form in his eyes. Was he coughing that badly? Stiles dismissed that thought when Jackson began to cough up blood. By now, Jackson was on the floor, clutching his body, wanting to stop coughing, but he couldn’t, a small pool of blood grew beneath Jackson, before he collapsed. Lydia looked freaked and bug-eyed and stepped away from the scene. Danny hurried to Jackson’s side and was saying that if he was okay.  
Stiles started to breathe heavily and he froze in place as the pool of blood got bigger and spread over the floor. Flashes of the forest came to his mind. The child, the child’s eyes were so dull, so void of life. The blood, oh it was everywhere. Stiles began to violently shake before collapsing down on the ground, heart racing, as well as his breathing became erratic. Stiles knew what was happening, the sight of Jackson bleeding everywhere, flashes of the tortured child, and un-expectantly, images of his mother, who was brutally murdered and tortured, came up in his mind scape. Tears started to cascade down Stiles’ face as a full blown panic attack started to occur.

Scott was too transfixed with the incident with Jackson. In fact, everyone was transfixed on Jackson, except two people; Isaac and the new kid, Rowan. Isaac looked freaked out and wanted to cower away, while Rowan looked over to Stiles and saw what was happening. In fact, the new kid looked guilty for some reason, but none the less, Rowan hurried to Stiles’ side and began to talk to him.

“Shh, just breathe, kid. It will be all right” Rowan attempted to keep Stiles calm and under control, but the breathing was still frantic, his heart felt like it was about to implode in his chest. Tears were still streaming down his face; the thought of his mother was what drove him into the panic attack. By this time, Rowan was panicking, he didn’t know what to do, he muttered some incoherent words that Stiles wasn’t able to focus on, but before he knew it, he felt worn out and tired, before falling unconscious. Rowan released a sigh of relief as he lifted two fingers underneath Stiles’ neck, feeling Stiles’ pulse return to normal and his breathing started to regulate again. Rowan turned towards Isaac with a pleading look of help. “Isaac,” Rowan paused for a moment and bit his lower lip before continuing again, “can you help me lift him up onto his desk?” Rowan said, barely audible, but Isaac heard what the new kid said and had the look of a kicked puppy, plastered over his face. Isaac swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and cautiously moved to were Stiles and the new kid resided.

“What,” Isaac’s voice cracked for a moment, heart rate slightly increasing due to his paranoia. “Okay.” Isaac finally said without completing his question. Isaac was truly curious to why Stiles was in this state, but he figured that begin to curious would get him in trouble, and trouble for him usually resulted in pain. Isaac and Rowan, together, lifted Stiles up and onto his desk. Rowan, again, let a sigh of relief come about as he sat down in his own desk, as Isaac did as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know I promised it would be longer, but hey, its 3000 words! I also fell like I should just post chapters with enough content so I won't leave you guys hanging! I do have work and all this other crap that happens, but I tend to write around night time, which is 10pm to like 12pm. I try to read over it and catch my mistakes, but I cannot catch all of them, so bare with me.
> 
> Will how did you guys like this chapter? Bad? Good? Any ideas on what you guys want to happen? Just leave me a comment on your ideas and I might use them. Its all about the reader!


	3. Children of Mother Night

Rowan really hated meeting new people. Most psychiatrists always pass him off as misanthropic. But truth be told, Rowan was just shy, and only a select few of people intrigued him. Yes, he was alone. He loathed how alone he was. His family? Ditched him. His friends? Ditched him. All for what? Nothing. They were afraid of him. With a sneer, his face contorted, but his thoughts were interrupted by the boy who was having a panic attack. Luckily, the boy didn’t progress any further in his attack.

“Hey, umm, just wanted to say thanks!” The boy kept on shifting his eyes to prevent from staring directly into Rowan’s. It had been fifteen minutes after the incident that the boy woke up from unconsciousness, and all he could do was stare back at Rowan. The boy seemed nice enough, there was potential in his eyes. “Err, Stiles, by the way!”

“Stilinski! Shut it, and turn around and pay attention. Or would you like detention on your first day back to school?” Mr. Harris scoffed at the attention deficit child before returning to his lecture about covalent bonds and how electrons skip down to different levels of the electron shell. Rowan smiled slightly at the friendly attempt Stiles offered.

Stiles, being the observant intellectual, and mainly gamer, noticed that slight smile. Stiles knew it wasn’t because of Mr. Harris, but for his own actions. ‘Maybe I could befriend him.’ Stiles turned back around to “listen” but kept dazing off into his thoughts. ‘But I’m Stiles Stilinski, the fucking weirdo of the school. I’m the loser amongst all the other losers.’ Stiles mentally scoffed at the idea of befriending the new boy, but his face contorted without Stiles noticing what his face was doing.

Rowan perked an eyebrow in confusion when he saw the storm clouding Stiles’ head and the scowl that was in place. ‘Probably nothing.’ Rowan dismissed the thought and turned it towards the shy boy named Isaac in front of him. Rowan couldn’t place his finger on it, the boy, Isaac, was so skittish and cowardly. ‘I wonder what his life is about.’ Rowan trailed his thought towards the boy, thinking of ways that he could help the boy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

With Chemistry over, the class was dismissed and Stiles wanted to talk to the new person, but Rowan hauled ass out of the class, faster than him or Scott on most days. Stiles sighed and tried to look for Scott his other friend, but he was gone with his new girlfriend. ‘Why am I always the lonely one, with no friends?’ Stiles moped out of the class room towards the lunch room. He saw Scott with Alison, but Stiles frowned when he saw that the two were also with Jackson, Lydia, and Danny. Stiles was headed towards their table, but Scott looked up at him with a pleading puppy dog look, which to stiles, translated to ‘Please don’t come, I don’t want to mess this up.’ This hurt Stiles greatly. Scott knew Stiles didn’t have any other friends in their school. So, Stiles stood their awkwardly, when he saw the new kid go sit down to were Isaac was sitting. Of course the skittish boy looked afraid and paranoid, but he seemed to relax after a minute or so of Rowan sitting there.

Stiles started to walk over to the other two teens and sat down next to Rowan. “How are you doing today, Stiles?” Rowan asked in a polite gesture, trying to diffuse any tension that might arise soon. “Doing great, I was trying to catch you before you left the class, but damn, you move fast!” Stiles started to talk with his hands as his excitement level began to rise, that someone is willing to talk to him. Rowan laughed at the excited boy, but gave a response, “I have taken two classes of chemistry at my old school, and to say the least, it was torture!” Rowan moaned and made an over dramatic face to go along with it. Stiles looked towards Isaac, who actually laughed! But Stiles saw another thing; there was a nasty purple bruise that was forming on his collar bone. Stiles frowned at this, which Isaac saw where Stiles was staring at and moved his shirt back up to cover the forming bruise.

“I wanted to ask you Stiles,” Isaac talked in a soft hush of a tone, which surprised Stiles greatly, “why were you having a panic attack back there.” Isaac bit his lip and tensed his body, already regretting to succumb to his own curiosities. Stiles eyes lowered, and the air around them turned somber. But this was his chance to gain some knowledge on the boy. “I’ll tell you why, if you tell me how you got that nasty bruise on your collar bone.” Stiles asked quietly, hoping the boy would spill. But, may it be ironic; both boys were going to tell half-truths.

“I was at home last night, and I was running down the stairs, and I tripped before the last stair and I hit my collar on the piece of furniture that was receding by the stair case.” Isaac murmured softly. Truth be told, what really happened was his father, after failing to do the remaining chores in the house, started to yell. Isaac then began to run away from where his father was, but he was already limping slightly, causing his father to catch up to him quickly, which was when he reached the bottom of the stairs. His own father shoved him down, making a sickening thud as Isaac laid there, eyes quenched together tightly, just wanting everything to end already. Isaac had to fight back the tears before his new friends saw them stream down.

Rowan was stunned, by the simplistic answer the boy gave. ‘There has to be something else! Well, I won’t be getting any sleep tonight.” Rowan eyed the boy curiously at his brief answer. “Well, Stiles?” Rowan looked towards the hyper active teen, seeing the boy deep in thought, before getting out of it, to spew out his half-truth.

“Err; I was out last night in the forest, so I didn’t get any sleep. Scott and I found half of a dead body, which kind of freaked me out.” Stiles paled shortly after and lowered his head, which Isaac followed suit. Luckily, for Rowan, neither boy noticed the slight smirk, but yet guilt that flashed over his features.

“Friday is the Full Moon, right?” Rowan asked the boys randomly. This caused Stiles to scrunch his face in confusion before responding yes. “Well, I may have a thing to help you guys out. It’s sort of a meditation, finding yourself type of thing. Nothing bad really.” Rowan eyed both of them with apprehension, hoping they would accept. What he was thinking could help the boys tremendously.

The first to speak was Stiles, “Sure, we can meet at my house. My dad doesn’t get off till late in the morning, or if all fails, you guys could just spend the night. Nothing my father will not care about, or do.” Rowan nodded in agreement, but Isaac looked hesitant, but nodded anyway. Stiles looked over to where his “best friend” was, Scott, only seeing him smiling and talking about amongst the table. A pang of strife hit Stiles, shaken off readily. The bell for lunch to dismiss rang, so the three newly acquainted teens broke apart in different ways, Stiles heading towards Scott. “Hey, amigo! I was wondering if you were free, if you wanted to come to my place Friday. Rowan and Isaac are coming; we can expand our groups and make them our minions!” Stiles arms were flailing in excitement, but Scott nibbled on his lips, eyes shifting towards the left view behind Stiles. Stiles wasn’t dumb, he knew when his best friend was trying to come up with a lame excuse to get out of it. “Sorry man, Deaton has me working that night.” Scott tried to pull off a distraught man, but Stiles wanted to laugh, but he refrained. Stiles’ face darkened a bit but showed no other emotions. “Alright man, maybe some other time then?” Stiles forced a smile and scratched the back of his head. Scott smiled, “For sure!” ‘God, why am I friends with an idiot.’ Stiles grimaced, as his supposedly best friend never saw past his fake smiles.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Stiles only had Rowan for Chemistry and Physics, and Isaac only for Chemistry and Economics. Of course Scott was in his classes, which they always paired up for the same classes. But to Stiles dismay, Alison was in their classes as well.

Stiles had a plan for tonight, he knew that Isaac was hiding something, and as a newly acquainted friend, Stiles wanted to help Isaac out as much as possible. Stiles already knew were Isaac lived so it wouldn’t be that hard to find him; now all he has to do is wait.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rowan was sad that he only had Isaac for one class, but luckily Stiles was in two of them. Now all Rowan had to do today was to see what Isaac was hiding.

As night fell, Isaac slowly made his way back home. He had to hold back a sob to prevent himself from crying. It was sad to think that a home was so bad, that he never wanted to return. ‘Why have I not killed myself yet? Why am I still torturing myself?” Tears couldn’t be stopped any longer. Isaac began to cry as a small voice inside his head, reminding himself, that his mother wouldn’t want that. He grabbed the key in the welcome rock and went inside, to only see his father sitting down on the couch calmly, watching the television, before turning it off and staring at Isaac. Isaac’s father got off the couch slowly, and stalked towards his own son. The father saw fear that was laced in Isaac’s eyes, those eyes that tormented him each day. Each day of a living reminder of his once beloved.

The man saw Isaac walk into the door, and stood right in front of his son. He grabbed the brim of the shirt and slammed Isaac down on the carpeted floor with a solid thud. Isaac gasped in pain, but knew not to scream. Screaming always got him more punishment.

“Why were you late from coming home, son?” Anger was easily understood in the placid tone of the abusive father’s voice, raising a fist up in the air, waiting for the boy to respond. “I-I-I was helping out a new student around town.” Isaac cried out before gasping again in pain as the fist that was raised was brought down once again to his jaw. His father didn’t care this time. Usually, he was abused were no one could see the marks, rarely, did he hit his face.

“Please stop it!” Isaac pleaded in a meek voice. Which was unheard as the father grabbed Isaac by his neck, choking him. “Filthy, disgusting little whore. Who would want to be friends with a whore like you?” The father spat in Isaac’s face as he dragged his son to the couch by his throat and threw him down. “I’ll treat you like the way you are, a filthy whore.” A sneer appeared on the aged man, before ripping the jeans that fitted Isaac. Isaac was terrified now. His father never went this far. ‘Am I actually going to die today, is my wish finally answered?’ A silent plea was sent to any deity that would listen, but to no avail.

His father, with one fellow thrust, forced his length of his penis all the way into Isaac, which made the teen to cry out in pain. “Please, I’m sorry that I yelled, please don’t punish me!” Isaac pleaded once more, before a hand was clamped around his mouth and throat. “I don’t want you to scream you fucking faggot!” His father spat in his ear as he continued to thrust into his son, who had tears cascading down his cheeks, just wanting to die.

(AN: Sorry guys, wanted to stop here, didn’t want to continue an abuse scene.)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-.

“Rowan, what are you doing here?” Stiles whispered loudly towards Rowan. “Hush you idiot, I’m here to check up on Isaac. He was hiding something, as you must know, since you’re here as well.” Rowan stated plainly as he spotted a window that was covered by bushes to spy in. “Follow me, and don’t talk loud.” He grabbed Stiles softly and leads him to the window to peek inside. But the two teens were mortified on what they say and heard. Isaac was whimpering, crying and pleading, as his own father, was grunting and raping his own son. Soon after, the father pulled out and spit at Isaac. “You filthy piece of spent trash.” The father zipped his pants up before brutally kicking Isaac in the ribs and headed out the door. Before Stiles could react, Rowan covered Stiles’ mouth, with trembling arms and whispered, “Hush, he will get his retribution soon enough. I wanted to wait till Friday, but now is better than never.” He relinquished his hold on Stiles and stalked towards the door. Stiles reluctantly followed suit, wondering what the raven coloured hair teen meant.

The two teens entered the Lahey household and rushed quickly towards the abused Isaac. Rowan, mumbling something under his breathe, rushed towards Isaac, and held him. “Shh, Isaac, don’t worry. Tonight, you will get retribution.” He guided the trembling, naked Isaac to the nearest bathroom and began to wash the teen off. “Stiles, go to Isaac’s room and get some clean clothes.” Rowan demanded, but Stiles obliged. Isaac stopped crying and kept holding on to the now soaked Rowan, as he cleaned his body and wounds.

“Here you go.” Stiles, which was out of character, said quietly. “We should go to authorities.” Stiles made the bold statement, which was shot down. “No.” Rowan stated simply. “This is Isaac’s retribution. He will be the judge of this vile man’s actions.” Rowan winced, which went unnoticed. ‘Tch, I must sound really hypocritical right now.’ “Isaac, are you okay to stand?” Rowan asked the Lahey, who was now dried. The teen gave a solemn nod and grabbed the clothes Stiles fetched and put them on, despite blushing madly and being exposed to the two teens. “You don’t have to talk, just follow me, okay?” Rowan took command as the three teens went into Rowan’s black coloured jeep. ‘Huh, a jeep fan like myself!’ Stiles mused to himself, trying to lift his spirits up in this dreadful situation.

The ride was silent, and slightly tense. The jeep finally stopped on the edge of the forest starting point. “There is a shed, owned by me ten minutes out, just follow me.” The other two teens nodded and followed Rowan in the moonlight forest. The three stopped in front of a small shack, no bigger than Stiles’ room, and entered. The room was bare, only having four candle sticks around a circle that looked like it had a compass looking design in the middle of the circle, connecting all the cardinal points. (imagine four triangles, one facing north, other facing south, east, and west, connected.) Rowan lit the four candles and placed them on both sides of a stained glass. The glass was of the Eye of Horus, surrounded by blue stained glass, and below, bloodied roses. Lastly, the center of the eye held a dark, deep, amethyst stone that made the glass come to life as the moonlight hits the glass.

“You guys might not believe me, but I will explain everything later, just do what I tell you.” The other boys looked confused at Rowan, who just rolled his eyes and motioned the two boys to get nearer to the stained glass. “Okay, all I want you guys to do is touch the window, close your eyes, breathe deeply, and say ‘May the night take me as her child, and release me of my pain.’ Think of a painful memory, which won’t be hard for us to do.” Rowan became quite after that. There was a silence, Isaac looked skeptical towards Rowan, but Rowan just rolled his eyes. “Isaac, you’re first up. Just do what I say, I promise, it will be a pleasant feeling.” Rowan grabbed Isaac’s wrist softly, expecting him to jerk back, but Isaac didn’t. Rowan guided Isaac’s hand to the glass. “Now do what I said.” Isaac closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and remembered all the god awful events that his father had done to him, after his mother died. “May the night take me as her child, and release me of my pain.” It was hushed, but heard. Isaac fell limp in Rowan’s arms as a shade was on the opposite side of the stained glass.

“Isaac, now listen, wait for me and Stiles to be there with you, do not freak out. Now Stiles, you’re next.” Rowan placed Isaac’s body down gently as Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat and touched the cool stained glass. The Eye of Horus pulsed slightly as Stiles touched, sending warmth to envelop him. As if it were saying ‘it’s okay, I am here to protect.’ With calm, deep breathe, Stiles focused on the memory of her mother’s torture, the gruesome scene as she died in front of him. A silent sob escaped, as tears began to cascade down. “May the night take me as her child, and release me of my pain.” The same happened to Stiles. He fell limp into Rowan’s arm as he placed him down next to Isaac. Next thing after, Rowan was standing next to both boys, looking into the stained glass, at their fallen bodies.

“What happened?” Isaac calmly said, as all his worries was gone. He finally felt free from the world. All the suffering that he felt, the pain he just went through, vanished as he focused slowly on the sounds of night.

“We became shades to the Night. We are her children in this form, now.” Rowan stated, also in a relaxed trance. “Only we and other shades can see each other. To others, we are simply shades of black, like those Dementors off of Harry Potter, but more hazy looking.”

Stiles, too, felt happy, despite the memories of his mother’s torture lingered, and he felt free. “No Isaac, I assume you want retribution towards your father. When you feel it, release your pain. Release your inner anguish towards him. Make him feel what you felt all those years of abuse.” Rowan coolly said as Isaac nodded at what the teen said.

The three of them glided through the forest, none of them talked, the just enjoyed the feeling of being free. Free from the torments that Lady Fate threw at them. Eventually, the unembodied shades found Isaac’s house. His father returned, just sitting there in bliss, watching television. Isaac looked at Rowan, who, in return, nodded. Isaac floated through the front door, with the other teens following suit. Isaac floated in front of his father, who jumped in fright as the three shades looked menacing to the human. “Who the fuck are you three!” The man slurred his words as he tried to take a swing at them, which missed. Isaac, pain and anguish starting to rise, grabbed the man, and stared deep into his eyes. Soon, Isaac’s mouth opened, to only a wail to escape. The wail continued, years of pain, abuse, every feeling he bottled up was being released. The face of Isaac’s shade began to turn into his actual face to his father. A grey, tear streaked face was seen by his father, who was in too much pain to care that it was his own son. The wail wasn’t stopping, Isaac just stood there, wailing, screaming his emotions out. The sight made Stiles feel something, the memories that were lingering surfaced, and soon started to feel the pain of his past. With a nod from Rowan, Stiles floated next to the wailing Isaac and also began to wail. Isaac lost the grip of his father, and the two shades began to circle the abusive man. The screaming continued on, getting louder as more of their emotion started to surface. Rowan, after seeing and hearing another Shade’s wail couldn’t hold it in any longer. He too, joined in. The three Shades circled the man, screaming out into the night, hoping Mother Night would do justice. Eventually, there was silence. The man was convulsing on the floor, still conscious, but not dead. What they did was worse than death.

“What did we do?” Isaac said shakily as he felt drained and started to heave his breathes in, as with the other Shades. “We let out our anguish. He felt our pain. Our wail is the remembrance and manifestation of our pain. What we did to him, he deserves. He will never be in control of his body, he is deaf now, only hearing our wails. The reason being, with three of us, and as long as we did it, made his brain remember those screams and the pain that he caused you and the pain we went through. He will convulse for the majority of his life. He will be skittish, scared of everything. He will never be able to function again. Most likely sent to an asylum.” Rowan finished before hearing sirens go off in the distance. “Neighbors must of heard us, go figure. Let’s get out, like, now.” Stiles motioned the other two teens to follow him through the door. The three felt drained, it took longer for them to fly back to shed, but they eventually made it.

“How do we get back into our bodies?” Stiles expressed with slight worry that they won’t be able to get back. “Touch the glass, and thank Mother Night for her gift. Any thanks will do. Make it respectful.” Rowan told the other twos, who nodded in return.

Isaac went up first and lifted his shaded hand to the glass, “Mother Night, I thank you for this gift, I thank you for the retribution you allowed me to get, I thank you for freeing my spirit from the abuse I withstanded, I thank you for your blessings and hope you shall let me join the night once again.” Isaac finished his prayer, but to Rowan’s surprise, the way Isaac went in was different than other Shades who went through. Isaac glowed and went directly through the center of the eye, which held a dark amethyst purple stained portion of the glass. But what was weirder, was that the center was gone. Rowan didn’t express his concerns before Stiles followed suit.

“Thank you Mother Night, for relieving me of my past. You gave me strength to continue on. I thank you for the blessings.” Stiles vanished normally back into his body as Rowan followed behind.

The three teens sat up and look at each other with tired eyes, but they all smiled. Isaac was holding an amethyst purple glass pendent, which was from the stained glass.

“It looks like Mother Night likes you Isaac. She gave you her most sacred blessings.” Rowan smiled at the teen who felt relaxed, not in pain anymore.

“Let’s head to my house guys. Y’all can spend the night.” Stiles said as he got up from where he was. Rowan nodded and followed behind. Isaac gave one last look at the stained glass and smiled. ‘Thank you Mother Night.’ Isaac prayed silently, to surprise, someone responded. ‘Call me mother, my son. Please use my as you seek. I am sorry for not being there.’ Then a chill went through Isaac who finally got into the jeep.

“I’ll explain in the morning, I’m fucking tired.” Rowan exclaimed to the other teens, which just nodded and grunted in agreement.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A brooding man was standing at the shed were the teens entered and left. The noises he heard were not natural. He knew Shades were the disembodied souls of the dead, but why did they just vanish when the boys came out of the shed. The man tried to enter the shed, but a magical force propelled him back.

‘Tch, mountain ash. Typical.’ The man started walking towards the city, stalking towards the Stilinski house to pry some answers from him. More than one, since her sister was mangled and that boy was here that night.

‘This place is sacred, I shall guard this portal.’ A soft voice, speaking into the night echoed as one of the three spirits of the Night embraced Beacon Hills. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating at all. School is over, so I should start posting more. I still need a beta to look over this. I know, this chapter may have seemed to fast for the relation between the three to start. But hey, after seeing someone get raped, that should happen.
> 
> Also, the idea for these shades and their properties did not come from me. The Write Norah Wilson, who wrote the Caster series(which is a good series, I recommend it to all) had this idea. Read the series to gain an insight to what are similar. Imma try to do things differently, hope you guys enjoyed. Rate, review and peace out.


End file.
